Conventional cat litter boxes exhibit a number of disadvantages. Typically, the litter box comprises a permanent enclosure that is bought and maintained by the pet owner. Periodically, the owner must clean and replace the cat litter. This is usually a messy, tedious and distasteful task. Additionally, regular changing of the cat litter requires the owner to maintain a supply of replacement litter, which can be expensive and inconvenient to store. Because this task is fairly annoying, many pet owners neglect regular litter box changes. However, this can result in very unpleasant odors and unsanitary conditions in the vicinity of the litter box.